The Twelve Days Of Christmas
by Ariana Black
Summary: Sweet little christmas story. Lily wants to give the Marauders the perfect Christmas, but Snape complicates things. Can she help him and help everyone find the true meaning of Christmas?
1. Set The Record

A/N- Each chapter opens with a verse of my version of the twelve days of christmas. Lily has the perfect gift for the Marauders. But when she tries to be friendly to Snape, will all her plans go to waste? Or can she force everyone to look past their hatred in the spirit of Christmas?

  


_On the first day of Christmas, my best friends gave to me_

_a box of Bertie Bott's Beans_

  


Christmas. A time for family. At least, that was what everyone said. A time to celebrate being with your family and friends. To give them gifts to show how much you love them. To celebrate the birth of Jesus Christ. A time for happiness, not tears.

  


"Yeah, right." Severus thought sarcastically, wiping away the one tear that had escaped from his eyes. He was glad no one was around to see him like this. 

  


Severus hated Christmas. Okay, so maybe hate was too strong a word, but he just couldn't see what all the fuss was about. His fellow Slytherins kept talking about all their relatives gathering at their mansions, about the hundreds of presents they were given, about the feasts they had to look forward to afterwards. Hearing about all their plans just made him feel more and more bitter about the holiday. Bitter because he wasn't wanted at home. When McGonnagall had gone around with the sign up sheet for people who planned on staying, he'd been the first to sign up. He was the only Slytherin staying.

  


"I heard Snape was staying for the holidays." Sirius grinned, flopping down on the common room couch. "Sounds like a perfect opportunity for a prank if you ask me."

  


"Tell me, does your mind every stop thinking of ways to torment Snape? Even for a second?" Lily asked.

  


"Nope."

  


"I didn't think so." Lily smiled. "So anyway, I was thinking of finishing my Christmas shopping at Hogsmeade tomorrow, so you probably won't be seeing me there."

  


"Considering we spend all our time at the Three Broomsticks or Zonko's, probably not." James smiled. "I thought you said you'd finished shopping already?"

  


"I said I'd finished shopping for my family and for Remus, since he was the only one who gave me any clue about what he wanted."

  


"What did you get me?" Remus asked.

  


"Nice try. Which reminds me, I'm kidnapping you tomorrow and taking you shopping with me." Lily said.

  


"Shopping? Oh no." he protested. "I was going to...to..."

  


"Give it up, you've got nothing." Lily smiled.

  


"Why don't you drag James?" Remus asked, hoping she would.

  


"Don't try to push it off on me Moony." James protested.

  


"Because I still need to get him something." Lily replied. "I can't take him shopping for his own present."

  


"Why not? Then you can guarantee that he'll like it." Sirius pointed out.

  


"Now where would be the surprise in that?"

  


"We need to go to Honeydukes." Peter said to the others. "I'll need more Bertie Botts Beans."

  


"You have two boxes right there." Remus pointed out.

  


"Not for long I won't." Peter grinned. "I'm going to try and see how many I can fit in my mouth. My dad told me he once fit thirty in his mouth."

  


"Cool! Do it now, I want to see how many you can do." James grinned eagerly.

  


"Stupid male contest." Lily mumbled.

  


"You got that right." Sirius told her, watching eagerly as Peter began stuffing beans into his mouth, Remus counting aloud.

  


"You're going to have some interesting flavors in your mouth once you finish that." lily said as Peter passed twelve beans.

  


"At least the good flavors might drown out the bad ones." James pointed out.

  


"That's true."

  


"Anyone else think Peter is starting to look like a blow fish?" Sirius asked. Peter failed to stifle a laugh, almost choking on all the beans in his mouth.

  


"You're going to kill him Sirius." Remus said. "You didn't swallow any did you Wormtail?"

  


Peter shook his head and continued stuffing beans into his mouth, occasionally setting aside ones he knew to watch out for or wasn't brave enough to try. Lily was amazed at just how many he could fit in there. He was a rather small boy, but he was able to fit more beans in his mouth than she could.

  


"Twenty eight, twenty nine." Remus counted. Peter showed no signs of stopping. "Thirty, thirty one."

  


"Well, he's broken his dad's record." James spoke up.

  


"Thirty four, thirty five." Remus continued. "Thirty six."

  


Finally, Peter was unable to stuff any more in his mouth. He shook his head and set the last box aside. He couldn't have stuffed any more beans into his mouth if he wanted to. In fact, he looked slightly green.

  


"Wow. Thirty six." James said, with a mixture of pride and astonishment. Just then, Peter choked slightly and raced for the nearest bathroom.

  


"Can't say I blame him. Who knows how many disgusting flavors he has in there?" Sirius grinned. Peter returned a few minutes later, his mouth now emptied of Bertie Botts Beans.

  


"Remind me never to do that again. I think I got a seaweed flavored one." Peter sighed sitting down. 

  


"I officially proclaim Peter the record holder for most beans stuffed in his mouth." James announced.

  


"All hail peter, King of the Beans." Sirius added.

  


"And all hail Sirius, king of the brain dead." Lily teased.

  


"James, forgive me, but I'm going to have to tickle your girlfriend to death." Sirius grinned.

  


"Oh no you don't." Lily cried, trying to get away. She failed miserably. "James, help!"

  


"Prongs to the rescue." James grinned, pulling Sirius into a wrestling match, which soon included Peter and Remus. As Lily watched her friends, she smiled. This was going to be the best Christmas ever.

  



	2. Hogsmeade and Christmas Carols

A/N- All right, this is a fun Chapter.  James, Sirius, and Peter decide to get drunk and start singing Cow Christmas carols.  I meant to upload another Chapter over the weekend, but since I didn't, I'm uploading two today.  Next Chapter we find out just what Lily is planning for the Marauders.

_On the second day of Christmas, my best friends gave to me_

_Two phoenixes_

_And a box of Bertie Bott's Beans_

"Quit complaining Remus and come on." Lily grinned as she walked down the street at Hogsmeade.  Remus' main job was to carry everything she bought, though he did help some with gift ideas.

"Who else do you have to get something for?" he asked.  His arms were starting to ache from all the bags he was carrying.

"Let's see, I got James that Quidditch themed chess set.  Sirius is getting the Curses for all Occasions book."

"Do you really expect him to read a book?" Remus asked.

"He will, if only to look up stuff to use on Snape."

"Speak of the devil." Remus said, nodding his head down the street.  Snape was walking out of Honeydukes.

"Oh goody.  Come on Remus, let's go this way.  I don't feel like being called a Mudblood today." Lily said, grabbing his arm and pulling him down the street. "I still need to get something for Peter.  Any ideas?"

"Let's see.  How about some Divination stuff?  Considering most of his got broken when he got caught by the Slytherins after class."

"That could work." Lily replied, leading the way towards the Divination shop. "Poor Peter.  He does seem to be their favorite target, doesn't he?"

"He's the only one they can catch.  But yes, I think he is their favorite target.  Outside of Frank Longbottom."

"Oh yes, poor Frank.  At least he got to go home for the holidays, so he's safe there."

"Yeah, well, Snape is alone, he can't do anything to us during the holidays."

"Hold on, what do you mean he's alone?" Lily asked, stopping suddenly.

"Didn't you know?  He's the only Slytherin staying at Hogwarts.  The rest of them went home."

"That must be nice.  He has the whole Slytherin house to himself.  I feel kind of sorry for him though, being all alone for Christmas." she said, then, suddenly realizing what she'd just said, she added. "And if you ever tell James I said that I swear I'll kill you."

"Don't worry, I won't." Remus grinned. "You're just too caring for your own good Lils."

"I know." she sighed. "Its my only fault."

"Oh I'm sure I could name a few others."

"What?  Why you-" she began, chasing him down the street, the two of them laughing the whole way.

********

"Do you hear something?" Lily asked as she and Remus neared the Portrait Hole.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact." Remus said. "Sounds like a bunch of drunks singing."

"_Deck the stalls with oats and barely._

_Moo moo moo moo moo moo moo moo moo hey!_

_Tis the season for cow parties_

_Moo moo moo moo moo moo moo moo moo hey!_

_Don we now our hay apparel_

_Moo moo moo moo moo moo moo moo moo_

_Sing the ancient bovine carol_

_Moo moo moo moo moo moo moo moo moo"_

            Remus and Lily's jaws dropped as they watched Sirius, James, and Peter dancing around the Common Room singing at the top of their lungs.  They didn't seem to have noticed that they were standing there, as they kept dancing.

"May I ask what on earth you're doing?" Lily spoke up.

"Lily!" James cried happily. "Remus, come join the fun."

"Grab a Butterbeer or seven and join us." Sirius grinned, taking another swig of the Butterbeer he held in his hand.  As if on cue, the three of them began singing again.

_We wish you a dairy Christmas, _

_We wish you a dairy Christmas_

_We wish you a dairy Christmas_

_And a happy moo year_

"You were right Remus, it _was a bunch of drunks singing." Lily said._

"I'm not as think as you drunk I am." Peter protested.  "Next song Padfoot."

"Who's Padfoot?" Sirius asked.

"You are." Remus told him.  He and Lily were finding this quite amusing.

"No I'm not." he replied.

"Who are you then?"

"I am Ishboo." he said proudly.  Lily rolled her eyes.

"Well Ishboo, how many Butterbeers have you had?" Lily asked.

"I have no idea." he replied, collapsing onto the couch and giggling like a maniac.  He was practically on another planet.

"You put your left hand in." James began singing.  Sirius and Peter jumped up and joined him. "You put your left hand out."

"You put you left hand in and you shake it all about." Sirius continued.

"You do the Hokey Pokey and you turn yourself about." Peter finished.

"That's what its all about." the three sang in unison.  Remus and Lily were collapsed on the floor, laughing too hard to breathe.  Considering how drunk the three of them were, it was amazing how long they were able to keep the Hokey Pokey up.  Lily managed to get a few good pictures of them as well.  They managed to get to putting their whole bodies in.  That was when they all crashed into each other, knocking one another to the floor.  This only made Lily and Remus laugh even harder.  James, Sirius, and Peter laughed too, though they had no idea why.

"You know." Sirius spoke up after they had calmed down somewhat. "What if the Hokey Pokey really _is what its all about?"_

"That's a depressing thought." Remus grinned.  "Come on, its late, why don't you three go up and sleep this off?"

"Yeah James, come on.  Bed time." Lily said, helping him up.  Sirius decided this was a good time to pass out and drop his bottle to the floor, causing it to shatter.

"Bottle broke." Peter mumbled, slurring his words.

"Its okay.  I'm Repair man-man-man-man-man..." James trailed off, as though his "echo" was getting farther and farther away.

"What's with the echo James?" Remus asked.  James didn't answer; he was trying to use his empty Butterbeer bottle as a telescope.

"Come on Remus, let's get these three drunks up to your room." Lily suggested.  Peter was now singing his ABC's, though the letters were completely out of order.  He'd already said Q at least four times.

"Lily." James whined. "Take me drunk I'm upstairs."

"Okay, that's it.  Bedtime for the Bozo's." Lily said.  Remus led Peter up the stairs while Lily led James up to their respective beds.  Lily helped Remus carry Sirius up to his bed.  Sirius didn't wake up once.

"They're going to have some monster hangovers in the morning." Remus grinned mischievously.

"Good thing we got pictures of them." Lily smiled before heading to her own dorm.


	3. Hangovers and Charms Books

_On the third day of Christmas, my best friends gave to me_

_three broomsticks_

_two phoenixes, _

_and a box of Bertie Bott's Beans_

"Feeling better this morning?" Lily asked the three cheerfully at breakfast the next morning.

"Too loud." Sirius moaned, dropping his head onto the table.

"Its your own fault for drinking so much." Remus pointed out.

"Head hurting." James mumbled.  His face was hidden in his elbow as he snoozed on the table.

"Come on James, up and at 'em." Lily smiled, sitting him up.

"Nnng." he moaned. "I'm conscious and dressed, what more do you want?"

"You three certainly are entertaining when you're drunk." Remus grinned.

"Particularly the Cow Christmas carols and dancing the Hokey Pokey." Lily added. "We'll have to show you the pictures later."

"I'm glad I don't remember any of this." Peter spoke up.

"Stop talking.  I'm out of aspirin." Sirius moaned.

"Maybe next time you'll know not to drink so much." Lily told him.

"Hey, Butterbeer is proof that God loves us and wants us to be happy." Sirius replied.

"All it takes is a little common sense to know when to stop drinking.  You brought it on yourselves." Remus said.

"I have plenty of common sense." James protested. "I just choose to ignore it."

"Its still your own fault." Lily replied.

"If we admit its our fault, will you stop talking?" Sirius whined.

"You three are awfully cranky when you have hangovers, you know that?"

"Try being on the receiving end." Peter replied.

**********

"You sure you don't want to play Lily?" Peter asked as he, James, Sirius, and Remus prepared to play Exploding Snap.  They had slept for a few more hours and were much more pleasant now.

"I'm sure.  I'm not any good at that game anyway." she replied. "I think I'll just go wrap presents."

"Ooh, can I help?" James asked.

"Nice try James.  You'll just have to wait until Christmas like everyone else."

"Can't blame a guy for trying." James grinned as she retreated upstairs.

"James, you've been trying to get your presents from her early since first year and you have yet to succeed.  You may as well give up." Sirius told him.  Lily came bounding down the stairs and headed for the portrait hole. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Library.  I just remembered a Charm I wanted to try, but the book is in the library." she said.  James was halfway out of his seat.  He was going to try and sneak a peek at his present up in her dorm. "Oh, and James, I wouldn't recommend sneaking a look at your presents.  I put a charm on them, so unless you want rabbit ears until New Year's, I suggest you stay put."

"That's cheating." he pouted, sitting back down.  

"Its not cheating.  Its creative problem solving." Lily smiled.  James was about to reply, but she was already gone, so he didn't bother.

**************

"Finally found it." Lily thought, pulling a very old book from the shelf.  "Christmas Charms for Holiday Fun."

            Lily had found this book at the beginning of the year.  It was filled with different holiday charms, from enchanting Christmas trees, to making it snow indoors, to making everlasting candy canes.  But the one she was looking for was much more complicated.  The Merry Christmas Charm.  She wanted to use it on the Marauders.  It was perfect.  The Charm, when cast right, guaranteed a Merry Christmas.  It had to be cast on more than one person, and she was planning to cast it on herself too.  Anyone who had the charm on them would feel especially happy on Christmas Day.  But, if they were all brought together as the moon rose on Christmas Day, they would experience a feeling of incredible peace and joy.  If she could get them all together, they would have the perfect Christmas, something they would remember all their lives.  All she had to do was figure out how to cast the spell correctly.  She was deeply immersed in studying when she heard a familiar, and unwelcome, voice yell out from the other side of the bookshelf.

"Damn it!  You stupid quill!" Snape hissed.  He'd just broken the point of his quill.  He threw it down in frustration, spilling what little ink he had left all over the parchment he had been writing on. "Damn it!"

"You may want to keep your voice down, Snape." Lily said, leaning against the bookshelf, looking at him.  "It may be Christmas, but I doubt Madame Pince will go easy on you for disturbing the peace of the library."

"Whoopdeedoo.  Its Christmas.  Big deal.  What do you want Evans?" he snarled.

"Well, for starters, I'd like you to stop cursing.  I'm trying to study over here.  What's your problem anyway?"

"Not that you care, but my quill just broke, and I've spilled ink all over the letter I was writing to my step-father."

"So, exactly how does cursing at your quill solve your problem?"

"Shove off, Mudblood."

"Reparo." she said, aiming her wand at his quill.  It instantly repaired itself. "Markis Reverso.  Liquidio Bottlis."

            The ink that had spilled over the parchment instantly disappeared, leaving it as it had been before.  His inkbottle also righted itself and refilled with ink.  Snape stared in wonder.

"You're welcome." Lily smirked as she walked away.  I can finish studying in peace up in my dorm, she thought.  At least I don't have to deal with Snape there.

**********

"So, have fun in the library today?" James asked lily at dinner.

"Oh yes.  Apart from the time Snape spent insulting me."

"He probably doesn't have anything better to do than hide in the library." Sirius spoke up. "You'd think he'd be more careful about who he pisses off, considering none of his little Slytherin friends are here to protect him."

"I can protect myself, Black.  Unlike _some people, I don't need to hang out with people bigger than me and depend on them to keep me safe." Snape spoke up.  He directed this comment at Peter._

"Shove off Snape." Remus told him. "Go back to whatever swamp you crawled out of."

"Brilliant comeback Lupin." Snape said, rolling his eyes. 

"Don't you have something better to do?  Like researching a degreasing potion or something?" James spoke up.

"If I were going to research something, it would be a cure for annoying gits like you five." Snape retorted. "At least I spend my time doing something useful, like learning, unlike you and your childish pranks.  Though I must say, you are far less entertaining now that you're sober."

"As if _you've never gotten drunk." Peter snapped._

"At least I know enough not to blame others for my hangovers Pettigrew, like you three were yesterday.  You only had yourselves to blame for them.  Cause and effect.  Or is that too complicated for you?" Snape sneered.

"Cause and effect huh?  Here's a cause and effect for you Snape." Sirius said angrily. "Slytherin provokes Gryffindor.  Gryffindor breaks Slytherin's nose."

"Ooh, brilliant Black.  How long did it take you to think that one up?" Snape sneered, stalking off.

"One of these days, I'm really going to kill him." Sirius growled.

"I doubt anyone will miss him if you do." James added.


	4. Naughty and Nice

_On the fourth day of Christmas my best friends gave to me_

_four__ butterbeers, _

_three__ broomsticks_

_two__ phoenixes_

_and__ a box of Bertie Bott's Beans._

"You realize you're too nice for your own good Lils?" Siirus asked her the next morning.  Lily sat on the couch between him and James.  Remus and Peter sat sleepily on the floor.

"I am not too nice.  I just behave myself, unlike _some people I could name."_

"Hey, its more fun to misbehave." he protested.

"Perhaps, but do you have to try and get _me to misbehave also?"_

"Yes actually."

"Come on Lily, live dangerously." James teased.

"Dangerously?  Such as?" she teased back.

"Well, for one thing, you can dump James and come with me to the Astronomy Tower." Sirius suggested, winking at her.  This earned him a pillow to the face from Lily.

"Sirius, you're awful, you know that?"

"Come on Lily, be naughty." Sirius continued, grinning mischeviously.  He put his arm around her, but she knew he was just playing around. "Save Santa the trip."

"I'm not sitting next to you anymore.  You're insane." Lily said, moving to sit on the other side of James.

"What's wrong with being insane?"

"So many things." Remus grinned.

"You're just jealous because the voices only talk to me." Sirius said.

"That's it, I'm going for a walk." Lily said. "You all are just too crazy for me to be around."

"Fine, be that way." Sirius said, pretending to be hurt.

"I plan to.  See you all at lunch." Lily smiled.  She kissed James good-bye before heading out.

            She really had no idea where she was going.  She just wandered around aimlessly.  Usually, when she wandered at random, she found some pretty interesting stuff.  She usually forgot where she found it, but it made for some interesting stories.  Maybe if she payed attention this time, she'd be able to find her way back later.  Of course, that as assuming she found anything worth seeing again.  Left, right, left, right again.  It was funny how loudly her footsteps echoed in the empty corridor.  It sounded almost as though it were filled with people.

            Then, Lily heard a very strange sound, one that made her stop in her tracks and listen.  Weeping.  Curious as to who could possibly be crying when Christmas was so near, Lily followed the sounds.  Down the corridor, past door after door.  She was amazed at just how far the sound could carry, and wondered if anyone else heard.  Finally, she came to a door at the end of the hall.  It sounded as though the crying was coming from inside the room behind the door.  She was just about to open the door when she heard a voice call her.

"Lily!  There you are!" James called, running down the corridor to her. "Come on, Sirius is trying to beat Peter's record for stuffing the most Bertie Botts beans in his mouth."

"Oh, yeah, okay." she said.  The crying had stopped.  But even as James dragged her down the hall, she couldn't help wondering.  Who had been crying?

***********

"Come on Padfoot, just a few more beans." James cheered him on.  Sirius stuffed another bean into his mouth.

"Thirty four." Remus announced. "Almost there."

"He's going to beat me.  Its not that hard to do." Peter said.

"At least he's quiet right now." Lily pointed out.  Sirius would have made a face at her if possible.  Instead, he stuffed another bean into his mouth.

"Thirty five." Remus continued counting. "Thirty six."

"Well, he's tied it at least." James said. "Just one more Padfoot."

            Sirius shook his head.  He was starting to look ill, like Peter had when he had set the record.  Peter wasn't about the let him give up that easily.

"Oh no you don't.  You aren't quitting after all this.  I demand you break my record." Peter grinned.  Sirius rolled his eyes. "What?  I didn't sit here watching you for the past fifteen minutes to let you give up now."

"He has a point Sirius." James grinned.

"Yeah.  Now put another bean in your mouth or I'll shove it in myself." Lily said.  Sirius' eyes lit up, as if considering letting her do just that. "Dream on Sirius."

"Thirty seven." Remus announced as Sirius managed to fit another bean in his mouth.  "New record."

            Sirius began to gag.  It was probably hard to breathe with his mouth full of jelly beans.  He grabbed the nearest empty Bertie Bott's Beans box and held it over his mouth as he began coughing.

"You okay Padfoot?" James asked.

"Now that I've emptied my mouth, yes.  I think I had a liver one right next to my tongue.  I'm _never eating these ever again." Sirius said, looking at the box.  "Anyone want one?"_

"Sirius, you're disgusting." Lily said.

"And he also has the new record, which I doubt anyone is dumb enough to try and break." Peter said.

"That's right.  I have the biggest mouth of the Marauders." Sirius said proudly. "Hey, wait a minute."

"Absolutely brilliant Sirius." Remus laughed.

"Notice how no one is arguing with you." Lily added with a smile.  She shrieked and began running as Sirius chased her playfully around the Common Room.


	5. Hate and Hexes

_On the fifth day of Christmas, my best friends gave to me_

_Five Chocolate Frogs,_

_four Butterbeers, _

_three broomsticks_

_two phoenixes_

_and a box of Bertie Bott's Beans._

  


Lily decided to wander the corridors again the next day. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were up in the Common Room still. James was determined to beat Remus at chess, which, if he started trying now, should happen sometime around the year 2067. Sirius and Peter were in their dorm wrapping the remaining presents they had. And Lily, having nothing else to do, had gone to wander the school again. She retraced her steps from the previous day, though she wasn't sure why. She hadn't found anything of interest anyway.

  


She could hear it again. Someone was crying. Making sure no one was around to interrupt her this time, Lily followed the sounds to the same room as before. She took a deep breath and silently opened the door. It was much more dimly lit inside the room than in the corridor, but her eyes only needed a few seconds to adjust. It was full of old bookshelves, probably from the library. Whoever was crying was definitely in this room.

  


"Hello?" she whispered. The crying abruptly stopped. "Is anyone in here?"

  


"Go away." a voice called out.

  


"Is that you Snape?" Lily asked, surprised.

  


"I said go away Evans." Came the angry reply.

  


"Are you okay?" she asked, sitting down next to him. He didn't reply. "How come you're crying?"

  


"None of your business Mudblood."

  


"Don't yell at me, I just wanted to know if something is wrong." she snapped.

  


"Nothings wrong. Not as if you care anyway." he muttered. They were silent for what felt like a long time. Lily didn't know why she didn't leave. Something kept telling her to stay there.

  


"So, why aren't you home for Christmas?" Lily asked.

  


"Because I'm not wanted there."

  


"Not wanted? What do you mean?"

  


"I mean, I'm not wanted at home. My...stepfather doesn't like me. So unless I want to be beaten senseless, I stay here."

  


"He...he beats you?" she asked softly.

  


"I hate him. I've hated him since the moment I saw him. But I bring it on myself." he replied, hanging his head.

  


"Don't say that. Nothing you could have done gives him the right to beat you."

  


"I know what to say to set him off. Sometimes...sometimes I'll provoke him into beating me."

  


"Why would you do that?" she gasped.

  


"So he can't beat my mother. If he hits me at least he won't hit her. Not that it matters anymore."

  


"What do you mean?" she asked, touching his shoulder gently. He pulled away, standing up angrily.

  


"I don't want or need you to feel sorry for me, Mudblood!"

  


"Excuse me for trying to help!"

  


"I don't need help from a Gryffindor. Just leave me the Hell alone Evans!" he yelled, storming out of the room.

  


"See if I ever listen to him again." she muttered.

*******

"Its perfect. Nothing can go wrong." Sirius was saying as Lily walked into the Common Room. She'd just come down from her dorm from studying the Merry Christmas Charm, though she'd told the Marauders that she was wrapping their presents.

  


"Famous last words?" Lily asked, sitting down next to James.

  


"Precisely." Remus replied.

  


"You say that as though this were doomed to failure." Sirius protested.

  


"Because normally when you say nothing can go wrong, something goes wrong." James pointed out.

  


"What are you plotting this time?" Lily asked.

  


"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." James said innocently. Lily knew better than to be fooled.

  


"Peter, Remus, what are they plotting?" she asked.

  


"Nothing, just like they said." Remus replied.

  


"You aren't fooling me you know. I know you're up to something."

  


"What makes you say that Lily dear?" James asked.

  


"Its fairly obvious. Besides, you are all lousy liars."

  


"We are planning anything, honest." Peter spoke up.

  


"Tell me Peter." Lily said. "Tell me what they're plotting."

  


"Th-there's nothing to tell."

  


"Peter." she said, her eyes narrowing. There was a note of warning in her voice that said one more strike and you're out. "Tell me."

  


"Sirius wants to hex the Christmas tree in the Slytherin House to explode." he squeaked.

  


"Peter!" James and Sirius cried.

  


"What? I'm not going to make her mad. She's scarier than you two when she's mad."

  


"He has a point guys." Remus pointed out.

  


"I'd have gotten it out of you somehow." Lily told them. "It was just easier to ask Peter."

  


"Only because he's afraid of you. The rest of us are more resistant to you." Sirius said.

  


"You're one to talk. If anyone ever wants to get anything out of you, all they have to do is scratch you behind the ears, human or not."

  


"Why, what happens?" Remus asked.

  


"His foot wiggles like a dog and he'll tell you anything."

  


"I will not!"

  


"How exactly do you know that?" James asked.

  


"One of his ex-girlfriends told me."

  


"Which one? There's only about a thousand." Peter pointed out.

  


"Tamika." James was laughing harder than anyone. "And you are even easier for me to get information out of."

  


"You have an unfair advantage though." he pointed out.

  


"And what's that?"

  


"I love you and I'd do anything for you." James replied, kissing her.

  


"Oh gag me." Sirius said, acting as though he were going to throw up.

  


"Gladly." Remus grinned, holding a pillow over his face.

  


"So, are we going to hex the Slytherin tree or what?" Sirius asked after Remus stopped trying to suffocate him.

  


"Making a Christmas tree explode? Oh that's really in the Christmas spirit." Lily said sarcastically.

  


"It belongs to the Slytherins. I'm just putting it out of its misery."

  


"You're awful, you know that?"

  


"Is that a 'yes go ahead and hex it' I just heard?" James asked hopefully.

  


"No. Its a 'you four better behave yourselves if you don't want McGonnagall to give you a detention on Christmas'."

  


"But it will be fun." Sirius protested.

  


"Sirius, every time you call something fun, we get a detention." Remus spoke up.

  


"Not every...well, okay, every time." Sirius conceded. "But who says detention isn't fun."

  


"I do." James, Remus, and Peter said in unison, all raising their hands.

  


"You're all conspiring against me." Sirius moped.

  


"Sirius, would you want Snape to hex our Christmas tree? Besides, McGonnagall is going to know perfectly well who hexed it if you do anything." Lily pointed out.

  


"Its not _always_ us." Sirius protested. Then he seemed to realize what he'd just said. "Okay, yeah, it is always us."

***********

Lily lay awake long into the night that night. She couldn't help it, she just kept thinking of Snape. There had to be something more, she told herself. Not being able to go home for Christmas wasn't enough to make someone as proud as him cry like that. Certainly not more than once. Try as she might, she couldn't push him out of her mind. What is wrong with you Lily? Why do you keep thinking about him? Its not natural. Trying to take her mind off him, she began thinking about the Merry Christmas Charm. She had to find a way to put it on them without them knowing, as she wanted it to be a surprise. She'd already tested it on herself. Perhaps at dinner tomorrow. They usually didn't notice much of what was going on when they had food in front of them. If not then, she could always sneak into their dorm that night. Lily sighed and finally began to fall asleep. But before she did, she silently promised herself to try and find out just what was wrong with Snape. Maybe Remus was right, she thought. Maybe she _was_ too nice for her own good.

  



	6. Lying and Plotting

A/N- Lily casts the charm now! Don't worry, that isn't the end of Snape, Lily's too nice to give up now. Its just getting good, don't stop reading!

  


_On the sixth day of Christmas, my best friends gave to me_

_six snitches swooping, _

_five chocolate frogs_

_four butterbeers, _

_three broomsticks_

_two phoenixes_

_and a box of Bertie Bott's Beans._

  


I can't believe I'm doing this. Lily mumbled to herself as she walked down the corridor. I know I'm only setting myself up for more abuse.

  


You also know you won't leave yourself alone until you talk to him again. So let's just get this over with and you can go back to hating him, she told herself. That's what I'm afraid of, she admitted to herself. I'm afraid if I find out what's really going on with him, I won't be able to hate him anymore. Now you're just worrying over nothing. He's the easiest person in the world to hate. And if you forget how, the Marauders would always be able to help you. She laughed to herself, picturing them giving her hating Snape lessons. Just the sort of idea Sirius would come up with. Oh God, she thought in horror, does that mean I'm starting to think like Sirius? I may have to check myself in to a mental hospital. But all these thoughts were pushed out of her head as she neared the now familiar door. It was silent inside, and as dimly lit as usual. But somehow, she knew he was in there. She opened the door without making a sound and walked in. She rounded the corner of one of the ancient bookshelves and saw him sitting there.

  


"I thought I would find you in here." Lily said, sitting down next to him.

  


"What do you want now?" he muttered.

  


"I just want to listen. Whatever you want to tell me, I'll listen to. Just tell me what's wrong with you."

  


"What makes you say something is wrong with me?"

  


"Oh don't give me that Snape. Do you honestly think I've forgotten what you said yesterday?"

  


"It doesn't hurt to hope." he replied. Lily noticed he was holding something. It was a picture of a beautiful dark haired woman.

  


"Is that your mother?" she asked softly. He nodded. "She's beautiful."

  


"I miss her already."

  


"You'll see her at Easter, won't you? Summer at least." She pointed out.

  


"No, I won't. I'll never see her again. She's dead."

  


"I'm so sorry. What happened?"

  


"Vladmir happened."

  


"Your stepfather?"

  


"He told me she fell down the stairs, but I know he's lying. He pushed her."

  


"When did she..." she trailed off. She couldn't seem to make herself finish.

  


"Three weeks ago. The day before McGonnagall asked who was staying here. Vladmir sent me a letter telling me she was dead, and said if I came home, he'd beat me to within an inch of my life."

  


"I'm so sorry." Lily said, honestly meaning it.

  


"Everyone says Christmas is a time for family. The season of love and joy. I haven't enjoyed a Christmas since my father died, when I was seven. And they only got worse once Vladmir showed up." he said bitterly. "And _now_ look at me. Getting sympathy from a Gryffindor."

  


"Snape...Severus. Do you think, just for the holidays, we could all call a truce? Considering its Christmas."

  


"Yipee. Its Christmas. Let's all celebrate and be happy." he said sarcastically.

  


"I'm only saying it would be a good idea, considering you're the only Slytherin in the school. Only for the holidays. You can go back to hating us when the next term starts."

  


"Oh yeah, a truce. As _if_ your friends would agree to that. Dream on Evans." he sneered as he left.

  


One of these days, Lily, you're going to learn not to be nice to the Slytherins. You only get your head bitten off. And now I'm talking to myself again, great. Maybe I really am starting to think like Sirius. Which reminds me, she thought, its almost time for dinner. Time to go give them their ahead of time. Smiling, despite the fact Snape had just nearly bitten her head off for a simple suggestion, Lily walked out of the room and made her way to the Great Hall.

********

So, have any plans for tomorrow? Lily asked as they ate.

  


"Sure do." Sirius grinned.

  


"Uh oh." Lily said. "Sirius is smiling. Why is Sirius smiling? Its never good when Sirius is smiling."

  


"Hey, I'm not plotting anything." Sirius protested.

  


"Umm, Padfoot, she never said you were." Remus pointed out.

  


"Congratulations Padfoot. You've just incriminated yourself." James grinned.

  


"What are you four planning?" Lily asked.

  


"Just a little trip to the Three Broomsticks." Sirius said innocently. He wasn't fooling anyone.

  


"Yeah, right."

  


"Really. All we're going to do is go get a case of Butterbeer."

  


"Or twenty." Peter said through his goblet of Pumpkin juice.

  


"And what are you going to do with twenty cases of Butterbeer?" Lily asked curiously, even though she had a pretty good idea what they were planning.

  


"Oh, just a little party in the Common Room." James replied.

  


"Party meaning normal fun or party meaning you drink yourselves senseless?" she asked.

  


"The second one." Sirius replied.

  


"Besides, we won't be the only ones drinking." James grinned. "We've decided to let the entire House join us."

  


"The only thing we need you to do is cover for us long enough that we can sneak into the tunnel." Sirius told her.

  


"And teach us how to cast Hover Charms to get all the Butterbeer back." Remus added.

  


"The things I do for you four." Lily sighed, smiling. 

  


"I knew she'd do it." James grinned, kissing her cheek.

  


"I only do it because I love you Jamesie." she smiled back as they headed for the Common Room.

  


Song time! Sirius declared.

  


Not _again_. Remus moaned. Haven't you gotten tired of singing Christmas carols yet?

  


Of course not. Sirius grinned. Lily, pick a song. Let's fill the halls with music.

  


I don't think you singing is considered music Padfoot. Peter teased.

  


Ill ignore that comment.

  


You do that Sirius. James replied.

  


Silent night, Holy night. Lily began, hoping to shut them up.

  


All is calm all is bright. Remus sang.

  


Round yon Virgin. Sirius continued, pointing to himself. This sent everyone into a fit of laughter. _What_ is so funny?

  


You, claiming to be a virgin. James laughed.

  


Hey! Not nice! Sirius shouted, chasing James the rest of the way to the Common Room.

************

"I'm going to get caught, I'm going to get caught, I'm going to get caught." Lily thought to herself as she slipped out of her dorm and down the steps. She moved very slowly, trying not to make anymore sound than necessary. It seemed to take hours for her to reach the dorm the Marauders shared.

  


"I hope I do this right." she whispered to herself. She snuck to the nearest bed, which happened to be Sirius'. Well, at least if I screw it up, its only on Sirius. It won't matter much, he's crazy anyway. Nah, I couldn't do that to him. I just hope this works. Taking a deep breath, she pulled her wand out and aimed it at Sirius, hoping more than anything that none of the others woke up suddenly.

  


_Peut votre Noël est brillant et gai, _

_Pouvoir la paix est dans votre coeur,_

_Et vous pouvoir toujours garde,_

_Ce don dans votre coeur._

  


A soft red light flowed from her wand, surrounding him. It lit up the room slightly, but thankfully it wasn't enough to wake anyone else. Lily breathed a sigh of relief. The red light meant she had done it right. Her breath caught in her throat as Sirius rolled over in his sleep. For a moment, she thought she had woken him. But he stayed asleep, smiling in his dreams. Lily, hey, Lily, she yelled mentally. Its okay to start breathing again. Silently, she went to each of the Marauders beds and cast the charm on them. She was glad none of them woke up, especially considering what a light sleeper Remus was. James and Sirius claimed he was impossible to play midnight pranks against because he always woke up just as they were preparing to get him. Merry Christmas guys, she thought before she left their room. Miraculously, she made it back to her room without waking anyone.

  



	7. Singing and Drinking

_On the seventh day of Christmas, my best friends gave to me_

_seven Quidditch pitches_

_six snitches swooping, _

_five chocolate frogs_

_four butterbeers, _

_three broomsticks_

_two phoenixes_

_and a box of Bertie Bott's Beans._

  


I've got a song. Sirius announced. He was still in his Christmas song mode from the previous night. You're a mean one, Mr. Snape. You really are a heel.

  


You're as cuddly as a cactus, you're as charming as an eel, Mr. Snape. James continued, trying not to break down laughing.

  


You're a bad banana with a greasy black peel. Remus continued.

  


You're a monster, Mr. Snape. Peter picked up. Your heart's an empty hole.

  


Your brain is full of spiders, you've got garlic in your soul, Mr. Snape. James continued.

  


I wouldn't touch you with a thirty-nine-and-a-half-foot pole! Sirius finished.

  


You guys, stop. Lily protested. That's just mean.

  


As if he's going to find out. Sirius pointed out.

  


Well stop it anyway. Lily ordered.

  


Fine, we will. James promised. Of course, if we want entertainment, we can always get Sirius here drunk again. Or should I call you Ishboo?

  


Quiet Mr. Repairman, or you'll have to repair your own nose. Sirius growled.

  


Fair enough. James smiled. 

  


That's it. Sirius cried. He began chasing James around the Common Room and up the stairs to the dorm. Loud crashes were heard up there, but no one dared go up and check. They were laughing too hard anyway.

  


"Lily." a voice behind her said. She jumped, making Remus and Peter stare at her, confused. "Lily, its me, James."

  


"James?" she whispered. "Where are you and why do you always sneak up on me with that damn cloak of yours?"

  


"Right behind you and because its fun." Sirius' voice replied.

  


"Sirius, shut up." James whispered. "We're going to Hogsmeade now. Remus, Peter, you know where to meet."

  


"Why can't we just go under the cloak with you two?" Peter asked.

  


"Because James is going to get out of it so Lily and I can go make out first." Sirius grinned. Less than a second later, they heard the sound of him being hit in the head, followed by a loud 'ouch.' Luckily, only Lily, Peter, and Remus heard this.

  


"Actually, we need someone to open the Portrait hole so we can get out." James replied. "Lils, we'll be back in about half an hour."

  


"I'll have the party ready by then." she grinned as Remus and Peter headed for the exit.

***********

"All right people!" Sirius shouted, getting everyone's attention. "Who here feels we should have a party?"

  


The Common room erupted into cheers and cries of agreement.

  


"Well all right then. Guys?" he grinned. The remaining Marauders came bounding down the stairs from the dorm carrying the cases of Butterbeer. "Let's get this party started!"

  


Less than an hour later, they were all starting to feel the effects of too much Butterbeer. Only those in the Fourth year and above actually stayed. The rest seemed to think it was a better idea to go down to dinner instead. The Seventh years were by far the most drunk. Frank Longbottom particularly. He was currently asleep under one of the tables, after singing sixteen verses of the Twelve Days of Christmas. Tamika Hansen, his girlfriend, was curled up with him. Gilderoy Lockhart seemed to think he was a butterfly. And Lily and the Marauders were busy singing Christmas carols with modified lyrics. (A/N- I know the words won't match the real songs, but keep in mind, they're drunk. It makes sense to them.)

  


"We four kings of Gryffindor are." Sirius sang loudly.

  


"Planning to blow up a car!" James continued.

  


"But that's after we have put it in the Slytherin's dorms." Remus finished. They all dissolved into giggles, so the song wasn't finished.

  


"I've got one." Lily spoke up. "Away in the dungeons, with grease on his head."

  


"That ugly git Snape lay down in his bed." James continued.

  


"He wishes he had some shampoo for his head." Peter added.

  


"But since he doesn't, he used slime instead." Sirius finished. "I've got a song too."

  


(To Jolly Old St. Nicholas)

_God I hate those Slytherins_

_why are they such gits?_

_The one that they're good for, _

_is for getting hit_

_I'm just glad that they all left_

_for the holidays_

_except for that Snape, let's go_

_and on him pranks we'll play_

  


"Brilliant Padfoot." James slurred. "Anyone else got a song?"

  


"Ooh, pick me." Remus replied, waving his hand in the air as though he were in class.

  


(To Oh Christmas Tree)

_Oh Slytherin, Oh Slytherins_

_Our hate for you's unchanging_

_Oh Slytherin Oh Slytherins_

_Those pranks you play are lame_

_Why can't you see Marauders rule?_

_You'll never beat us in a duel_

_Oh Slytherins oh Slytherins_

_Our hate for you's unchanging_

  


"Vewy good." Peter slurred. "Especially the part about the goose."

  


"That was my favorite too." James said. 

  


"Did you like it too Lily?" Sirius asked, finishing the last of the Butterbeer. "Lily?"

  


"Lily Billy." James said in a singsong voice. She'd fallen asleep shortly after Remus began singing. "Lily's sleeping."

  


"Sounds good." Remus said. "Wake me when its today."

  


"Nighty night." Peter said, rolling off the couch, already asleep before he hit the floor.

  



	8. Cats and Dogs

_On the eighth day of Christmas, my best friends gave to me_

_eight rememberalls, _

_seven Quidditch pitches_

_six snitches swooping, _

_five chocolate frogs_

_four butterbeers, _

_three broomsticks_

_two phoenixes_

_and a box of Bertie Bott's Beans._

  


The next morning, almost everyone in Gryffindor in the Fourth year and above was suffering from a serious hangover. The only ones spared were a few that hadn't drunk more than two Butterbeers, the Marauders, and Lily. The five of them were only spared because Lily knew an Anti-Hangover Charm. Sirius was mad at first that she hadn't used it when he, James, and Peter had gotten drunk, but he forgave her once she performed the Charm on him. The only reason she hadn't used it then was because it was more fun to watch them suffer. Plus there was the fact that she had only learned the charm an hour before the party started, knowing they'd probably all have hangovers afterwards. She and Sirius were currently debating with each other across the table.

  


Lils, please don't take this the wrong way, but you're insane. Sirius told her.

  


Why am I insane? Just because I prefer cats to dogs.

  


Exactly. Anyone can see that dogs are superior to cats. Right Remus?

  


Not dogs specifically. But wolves, yes. Remus grinned.

  


Canines then. Canines are far superior to felines. Sirius amended.

  


And you say _I'm_ insane? Cats are way better than dogs, just admit it Sirius. Lily said, moving aside so Peter could join them.

  


I will not admit to a lie. Sirius replied. James knows they're better too, right James?

  


I'm not even getting into this. James replied. 

  


And before you ask, leave me out of it too. Peter added, grabbing the chicken from James. Whatever it is you're arguing about.

  


Well I don't need you two. Sirius said with mock haughtiness. I can convince her just fine by myself.

  


Dream on Sirius. Lily said, rolling her eyes.

  


Convince her of what? Peter asked.

  


That domesticated dogs are better than domesticated cats. Sirius replied.

  


Actually, cats have yet to be domesticated. Lily told him.

  


Kind of like Sirius. James grinned.

  


Look at those five, Snape thought from across the room. They're laughing, joking, and talking about something completely pointless. And yet, they look as though they couldn't be happier. How long has it been since you laughed Severus? A month? Two? Three? I don't think you've laughed at all since you left home. Not that you ever laughed all that much. Sure, you've snickered at Lucius' jokes, and Crabbe and Goyle's stupidity. But you've never laughed like they are, so hard you can barely breathe. Of course, you don't have a friendship like they have either.

  


Sure, he could talk with Lucius, Crabbe, and Goyle. Talk about school, how much they hated the Gryffindors, stuff like that. But he couldn't talk with them about his life at home. Nothing that had anything to do with emotions. They were unfeeling, like living statues. And Severus was expected to be just like them. But they were the closest things he had to friends. He hated to admit it, but he was jealous of the Marauders. They had the most wonderful kind of friendship. They knew they would die for one another. They could talk about anything with each other. They were so close that something as simple as a debate about cats and dogs could seem absolutely fascinating and hilarious.

  


He hated feeling jealous. But he was much more jealous of the fact that they had each other. The friendship itself wasn't so much the issue. What he was really jealous of was the fact that they had each other, that they wouldn't be alone on Christmas. He could see them already, bounding down the stairs from their dorms, laughing like idiots, happy just to see each other. Presents didn't matter, nothing mattered as long as they had each other. What he wouldn't give to feel that way. To be loved for who you are, not who you pretended to be. Wouldn't that be the perfect Christmas, if he could feel like that. But then, wasn't that what Evans had offered him? A truce? A chance to feel that way, if only temporarily. And he had snapped at her, and stormed out of the room. Nice going, he berated himself. He tore his eyes from the picture of friendship and focused on his lunch.

  


Name one thing dogs do better than cats then. Lily challenged.

  


They're loyal.

  


Loyalty is over-rated. Lily teased. Besides, haven't you ever heard of lion's? They're loyal to the others in their pride.

  


Dogs are smarter too. They can learn tricks, unlike cats.

  


Dog's are smarter? Ha! Cats are infinitely smarter than dogs.

  


There you go with the insanity again. There is no way cats are smarter.

  


Of _course_ cats are smarter than dogs. You'd _never_ see eight cats pulling a sled across the Yukon.

  


Okay, that wasn't _even_ fair.

  


Better keep trying Padfoot. She's beating you. James smiled.

  


Dog's don't lick themselves clean like cats. Sirius pointed out. That's just unsanitary.

  


What about dogs? They lick their- Lily began.

  


Moving on. Remus interrupted.

  


Fine Miss Kitty. Sirius said. _You_ name something then. Name something cats are better at.

  


Agility. They're much more agile than dogs.

  


That's a lie.

  


Can dogs climb trees?

  


Why would we want to? Cats can't even get down by themselves. And at least dogs can be trained. He said, reverting to the one thing he hoped to win on.

  


You don't train cats, they train you. Lily pointed out.

  


She has a point Padfoot. Remus pointed out.

  


Whose side are you on Moony? You're going against canine-kind.

  


"I'm only a canine once a month. I hardly consider them my kind."

  


"You're all against me." Sirius whined.

  


"Just give up Sirius, you won't beat me." Lily smiled, taking a sip of Pumpkin juice.

  


"Size. Dogs are bigger than cats." he was getting desperate now.

  


"Dogs may be bigger than cats, but not between the ears." Lily replied quickly.

  


"Damn it. James, help me out here." Sirius begged.

  


"Oh no. No way am I going into a debate with her. I learned my lesson the first time."

********

Why are you doing this to yourself Lily, she asked as she sat by the fire with James that night. James was already fast asleep against her. Peter had fallen asleep much earlier, and Remus and Sirius had decided to carry him up to the dorm to give Lily and James "make out time" as Sirius dubbed it. Right before he got a pillow in the face. Lily was still awake however, and she couldn't seem to tear her mind away from thinking about Snape. She kept wondering why she had suggested the truce in the first place. What bothered her most was that she couldn't answer herself. It was a spur of the moment thing really. But now that she thought about it, it seemed like a good idea.

  


Wasn't that what Christmas was all about anyway? Peace on Earth, good will towards men? Forgetting about petty differences and stupid grudges. It was the season of hope and love. Not the season for hating each other because of what house you're in or some silly pranks. True, they really did hate each other. And they probably would never get along. But calling a truce didn't obligate them to be friends. It simply meant stopping the pranks for a short period of time. Christmas wasn't about pranks and hating one another. It was about giving and getting along. She wasn't asking Snape to be her friend. That was the last thing she wanted. She just didn't want to see her Christmas ruined because her best friends were involved in a prank war with the only Slytherin in the school.

  


Oh well. Who cared if Snape had a miserable holiday. Especially after the way he had snapped at her for simply suggesting a truce. Let Snape push away anyone who tried to be nice to him, Lily thought as she snuggled against James. If Snape was miserable, he brought it on himself. Still, she thought as sleep overtook her, she wished she could do something. Not even Snape deserved to be alone and miserable on Christmas. Oh well, she'd tried at least.

  



	9. Toast and Truces

_One the ninth day of Christmas, my best friends gave to me_

_nine dragons diving,_

_eight Rememberalls, _

_seven Quidditch pitches_

_six snitches swooping, _

_five chocolate frogs_

_four butterbeers, _

_three broomsticks_

_two phoenixes_

_and a box of Bertie Bott's Beans._

  


What, may I ask, are you two doing? Lily asked as she sat down to breakfast the next day.

  


Having fun. James replied.

  


Actually, James claims he can make a gingerbread house out of toast and fruit. Remus told her.

  


And I can too. Pass the butter, I need more paste. James said.

  


I hope you aren't planning on eating this. Lily asked.

  


Hey, every ingredient is edible. Sirius protested, some strawberries to the side of the toast house.

  


You know, how about some mint jelly for grass? Peter suggested.

  


Good idea Wormtail. Sirius grinned, reaching across the table for it. Too bad we don't have broccoli, they'd make great trees.

  


I swear, you are so easily entertained Sirius. Lily sighed.

  


Hey, this is fun.

  


Simple mind simple pleasures, huh Sirius? she smiled.

  


Sirius was cut off from replying, as the Owl Post began to arrive. There were the usual owls: Sirius' barn owl Jareth, James' snowy owl Blizzard, Remus' Tawny owl Splotches, and Peter's golden colored owl Ambrosia. Lily watched as her friends greeted their owls, offering them bits of food in the hopes of coaxing their letters out of them. Then, a strange black owl landed in front of Lily, dropping a letter for her before taking off again. Lily quickly opened it.

  


_Meet me under the divination ladder at midnight tonight._

  


What's it say? Remus asked, watching her from across the table.

  


Oh, its just from my parents. Lily lied. She wondered who had written to her and why they hadn't signed it.

  


Okay. That still doesn't answer the question of what it says. He grinned.

  


Its personal, okay? she laughed.

  


No, its not okay. He teased, trying to snatch the letter from her. Let me see what it says.

  


She said, pulling the letter from his reach and stuffing it down her shirt.

  


Go ahead Moony, try and get it. Sirius grinned mischievously. That's an invitation if I ever saw one.

  


Sorry, that's James' territory. Remus grinned.

  


James and Lily cried in unison. This only made them all start laughing. Remus knew them well enough to know they weren't angry with him. It was all just friendly teasing.

  


Oh look, poor Snapey looks so alone. Sirius grinned as the began to calm down.

  


Aww, poor guy. James said sarcastically.

  


The other Slytherins probably wanted to get away from him. Sirius continued. I'll bet that's why they all left.

  


Santa probably has an easy time with his presents. James said unexpectedly.

  


How come? Peter asked curiously.

  


All he has to do is take a shovel out to the reindeer stalls.

  


Eww! James! Remus laughed. Sirius didn't say anything for once. He was too busy snorting Pumpkin juice out his nose.

  


Pumpkin juice is raining on the toast house! Quick, make an umbrella from orange peels! James laughed. This only made Siirus shoot even more out his nose, almost spraying Lily.

  


Sirius, that's gross! Lily cried.

  


Don't blame me. He protested, wiping his nose with a napkin. Blame your boyfriend here.

  


I will. You get no kisses until lunch as punishment James.

  


Oh no, how will he ever survive? Peter laughed.

  


I feel faint already. James said dramatically, falling over backwards out of his seat. This only made them all laugh harder.

***********

I wonder who wanted to meet me here. Lily wondered aloud. It was nearly midnight, and she was under the Divination ladder, just like the note had said.

  


That would be me. Snape said, appearing from the shadows.

  


What do you want? she asked curiously.

  


I wanted to ask... he began, but trailed off, as if unsure how to say it. He took a deep breath and continued. I wanted to know...do you still want that truce?

  


Do you really mean that? she asked, wondering if he was just setting her up for something.

  


Yes, I do. I don't know why, but I do. If you can convince your Marauders, I'm willing. I'm alone for Christmas as it is, I don't need them pranking me on top of that.

  


Don't worry Severus, I can convince them. I'll go right now. She said, turning to go.

  


Wait, please. He begged softly.

  


What is it?

  


Do...do you know how to counter an anti-healing hex? he asked nervously.

  


I might. I can try. Why?

  


Not here. Let's go to my Common Room. he replied, not answering her question.

  


I can't go there. She protested.

  


No one will turn you in. No one's there, remember? And _I_ certainly don't want to get in trouble.

  


she consented, letting him lead the way.

*************

Lily had no idea where the Slytherin Common Room was. James and the others had been there several times, to play pranks, but she had never gone with them. Of course, she'd never really had a reason too. She thought their pranks were amusing, but she didn't have the courage to play any herself. She was content just to listen to their tales of mischief.

  


Snape led her to the entrance and muttered the password, but she couldn't hear what it was. She didn't really care either. It wasn't as if she would be coming back ever again. What annoyed her most was that Snape wasn't saying a word. The silence of the castle was unnerving enough without him being so quiet. But her curiosity made her keep following him down the steps to a dimly lit silver and green room. The couches were all a deep emerald green with silver trimming. A fire provided the only light in the room, though the silvery carpeting reflected the light well.

  


Snape released her wrist after he had led her in front of the fire. It was very silent in the room. Unnaturally silent. Not even the fire was crackling. No wind rushed by the windows. She could only hear herself and Snape breathing. The silence only made her feel more and more nervous. She asked herself, not for the first time, why she had followed him here.

  


Now, what's all this about an anti-healing hex? she asked anxiously.

  


Severus turned his back to her and, unexpectedly, pulled off his shirt.

  


Oh my God. Lily gasped in horror. The silence was suddenly broken by the clock chiming midnight, but even that gave way to the horrified silence once again.

  



	10. Lily vs. The Marauders

_On the tenth day of Christmas, my best friends gave to me_

_ten wands a-waving, _

_nine dragons diving,_

_eight rememberalls, _

_seven Quidditch pitches_

_six snitches swooping, _

_five chocolate frogs_

_four butterbeers, _

_three broomsticks_

_two phoenixes_

_and a box of Bertie Bott's Beans._

  


I know, isn't it lovely? Severus asked sarcastically.

  


My God, what happened? she asked in barely more than a whisper.

  


Vladmir happened. He replied, still not turning around. Lily had never seen anything like it, and hoped she would never see anything like it again. It looked like a picture from a history text book, from the days of slavery. Long gashes marked his back, reminding Lily of pictures she had seen of slaves that had been whipped. You couldn't have put a finger between the gashes and cuts. If fact, his whole back looked like one big wound. And they looked as though they had been inflicted only minutes ago.

  


she managed to say.

  


The Hogsmeade visit just after Halloween. Vladmir was in the Three Broomsticks, drunk of course. He saw me and dragged me into an alley way and did this. He hexed me to keep it from healing. It won't get infected, but God it hurts.

  


Why didn't you go to Madame Pomfrey? Lily asked as she sat down on the green couch with him. Her knees felt suddenly weak.

  


Because she'll tell Dumbledore, and he'll try to stop him. It'll only make things worse.

  


I don't know how good a job I can do, but I'll try. Hold still. Lily said. Severus turned his back to her as she pulled out her wand. Finite douleur.

  


Well, it doesn't hurt anymore. He said, turning back to her.

  


That was just a pain killing charm. I'm going to try and break the hex now. She told him. He turned away from her again, so she could see his back. The sight of it made her stomach churn. She began muttering a charm to herself as a light gold ray of light shot from her wand, covering his back in light.

  


Did it work? he asked, not turning around.

  


One way to find out. Lily replied. 

  


Another ray of light, silver this time, shot from her wand. As the light faded, Lily could see that his back had been almost completely healed. She could still faintly see the marks, but she was sure they would disappear quickly.

  


There you go. Good as new. She smiled weakly.

  


Thank you...Lily.

  


You're welcome. She replied softly. 

  


They were silent for quite a while, listening to the fire crackling. Then, Severus did something completely unexpected. He began crying.

  


Its okay. Lily whispered, hugging him. She let him cry into her shoulder. He can't hurt you here.

  


I shouldn't have come here this year. If I'd stayed, maybe she'd still be alive.

  


Severus, you had to come. You know you couldn't have stayed. It isn't your fault. She said firmly. But its getting late, maybe I should leave.

  


No, please. Don't go. He begged, not letting her go. Stay with me, just until I fall asleep?

  


Who are you and what have you done with Severus? Lily asked, half smiling.

  


I know what you mean. I know this isn't like I normally am, but I can't keep up the tough guy act right now. Sorry to disappoint you. Its just...I fear him as much as I hate him. And after everything that's happened lately, I don't feel safe... he trailed off.

  


You don't have to explain. She replied gently. I'll stay.

  


Thank you. He said, laying down on the couch. 

  


Why are you being so nice to me? he asked after several minutes.

  


Its Christmas. She replied. Somehow, rivalries and being enemies seem so silly around this time. I've never been able to hate anyone during the Christmas season.

  


Lucky for me. Though she couldn't see in the dim light, she was sure he was smiling. "Lily?"

  


"Yes?"

  


"I told you why I stayed here..." he began.

  


"Yeah."

  


"Why aren't _you_ at home? Why did you stay here?"

  


"I wanted to stay with my friends." she replied. "With my boyfriend."

  


"You're lying." he said, sitting up and looking her in the eye. "You've gone home almost every year, unless your family was going on a holiday. You went home last year too, so it can't be because of Potter. Why did you really stay?"

  


"You know how you said you weren't wanted at home?" she asked. He nodded, watching her intently. "Well, I guess I stayed because _I_ wasn't wanted at home either."

  


"What? Ms. Perfect Lily Evans? Not wanted at home?"

  


"Hard to believe huh?" she said bitterly. "It isn't my parents though, they love it when I come home. Its my sister."

  


"Your sister?"

  


"She _hates_ me. She calls me a freak all the time. At first I thought she was just jealous, but now I'm not so sure. She really truly hates me. I just didn't feel like going through the verbal insults again this year." she sighed. "Guess I'm not so perfect after all, am I?"

  


"Maybe not. But at least you're human now." Lily couldn't help but smile.

  


"You're never going to get to sleep if you keep talking." she told him. He obeyed her and laid back down on the couch. Lily moved over as he began to drift off, lifting his head into her lap. She stroked his hair in a motherly way. Despite how greasy his hair looked, it was actually quite soft and silky. "Severus?"

  


"Yes?"

  


"What are you going to do? You can't live with your stepfather if he's so abusive, can you?"

  


"He doesn't have custody of me. But, as this is our last year, it doesn't matter anyway. After graduation, I can go wherever I want. I have my inheritance from my parents. I don't have to see him again."

  


"Are you going to be okay?" she asked, still stroking his hair. Maybe it was just the Christmas spirit making her stay with him. She wasn't sure. But for some reason, she really cared about what happened to him. 

  


Severus was thankful she was there too. Her fingers running through his hair reminded him of when he was little. How he would wake up from a nightmare and his mother would gently lull him back to sleep, her fingers stroking his hair. He knew Lily would be a wonderful mother someday. He wasn't sure why he was being nice to her, or why she was being nice to him. He knew he needed somebody. Somebody he could talk to, who would listen, and care. Was this that Christmas spirit he kept hearing about? Caring for another person, your traditional enemy, and having them care for you in return? Even if it was only for the holidays, he liked the feeling. For the first time in a long time, he thought he might actually enjoy a Christmas.

  


"Yeah Lily. I'll be okay." he yawned. He began drifting off to sleep. And Lily, for some reason she didn't know, began to sing.

  


_Hush now, my baby_

_be still love don't cry_

_sleep as you're rocked by the stream_

_sleep and remember_

_my last lullaby_

_and I'll be with you_

_when you dream_

  


(A/N- Yes, I know this song wasn't our during their time. But its such a sweet song I had to include it)

  


Severus hardly noticed she had stopped singing as he drifted off to sleep. When she realized he was asleep, Lily made a split second decision. Without disturbing him, she pulled out her wand and aimed it down at him.

  


_Peut votre Noël est brillant et gai, _

_Pouvoir la paix est dans votre coeur,_

_Et vous pouvoir toujours garde,_

_Ce don dans votre coeur._

  


A few minutes later, Lily had fallen asleep also.

***********

"Lily." Severus said early the next morning. He gently shook her, trying to wake her. "Lily, wake up."

  


"What? What is it?" she asked sleepily. Then, she realized where she was. "Oh my God, I fell asleep."

  


"Evidently."

  


"What time is it?" she asked, sitting up.

  


"Six in the morning."

  


"I still have time." Lily mumbled. "I can still sneak into Gryffindor tower. If they ask, I'll just say I fell asleep on the couch."

  


"They wouldn't be too happy to know you spent the night in the Slytherin common Room?" he asked, half smiling.

  


"Would _you_ be happy to know one of _your_ friends spent the night in our common room?" she asked.

  


"And the truce?" he asked.

  


"I'll talk them into it. I'll tell them after lunch. They're easier to convince on a full stomach." she said, standing up hurriedly. "I'll see you later?"

  


"Probably sooner than you think. Breakfast will be soon, remember?"

  


"See you then." she smiled, hurrying out of the dorm.

  


Lily ran the entire way to the tower. She narrowly avoided Mrs. Norris on her early morning rounds. She wished she knew all the secret passages James and the Marauders used. They would have helped immensely. She was completely out of breath by the time she reached the Fat Lady. 

  


"Mistletoe." she gasped. She ran into the Common Room and was delighted to see that it was empty. She immediately fell upon the couch and began breathing deeply, trying to stop panting. She closed her eyes as she heard feet running down the stairs from the Boys Dorm.

  


"There is no way I could have said that." Sirius protested.

  


"You did Sirius. I swear to God you said 'I love you Narcissa.' I'm just glad you were asleep at the time." Remus replied.

  


"I couldn't have said that. Come on, Malfoy's girlfriend? I mean, she's like the wizarding version of Lily's sister." Sirius continued. "Its just vile."

  


"Well, its a good thing you didn't really say that then, isn't it?" Remus grinned.

  


"What?!"

  


"I made it up Padfoot. You're _so_ easy to fool."

  


"Oh that's it. I'm going to beat every last drop of that werewolf blood out of you." Sirius cried, chasing Remus around the Common Room.

  


"James, help!" Remus laughed as he ran from Sirius.

  


"You brought it on yourself Moony. And be quiet both of you. Lily's sleeping on the couch." James replied.

  


"Not anymore I'm not." she said, stretching as though she'd just woken up. "What are they arguing about now?"

  


"Remus pulled another prank on Sirius." Peter replied. "And now Sirius is trying to take revenge by beating him senseless."

  


"Look out!" Remus cried, jumping over the couch. He managed a spectacular landing on the table, then fell to the floor. Sirius soon caught him and they began wrestling playfully on the floor.

  


"I give the landing a six, seven for originality." James grinned.

  


"I'd say at least a seven for the landing. It was a difficult jump after all. Originality gets a seven also though." Peter added.

  


"O...kay." Lily said slowly. "I'm going back to sleep."

  


"No you aren't Lily dearest." James told her, forcing her to stand. "We're all going down to breakfast, and you're coming with us."

  


"Do I have to?" she moaned, though she let him lead her along. She was just glad they hadn't found out.

************

"Sirius!"

  


"What?" he asked innocently.

  


"How many times do I have to tell you to stop making this damn mistletoe follow me around?" she cried.

  


"I'm not sure yet. Probably until I get tired of you yelling at me." he grinned. "Or until I get a kiss from you."

  


"That will be never. To both of them." Peter remarked.

  


"Sirius, the next time I see this mistletoe hovering over my head, I'm stuffing it down your throat." Lily threatened.

  


"Okay, fine, I'll get rid of it." Sirius moped, waving his wand. "I can always make it follow Snape around. That should prove interesting."

  


"Can't you leave him alone for once?" Lily asked, flopping down on the couch.

  


"Lils, are you feeling all right?" Remus asked. 

  


"I'm just saying...maybe we should call a truce with him, that's all." she continued. No turning back now, she thought.

  


"A truce? With Snape?" Peter asked in disbelief.

  


"Well, you know, since its Christmas and all. Christmas is the time for getting along, not hating each other." Lily said. She suddenly felt like this was a mistake. "Just for Christmas of course. We can all hate him again after the holidays are over."

  


"I'd prefer to keep hating him now." Sirius replied.

  


"Lily, are you feeling all right? Do you know what you're saying?" James asked with concern.

  


"Yes, I know what I'm saying James." she replied. "Its just a temporary truce. Its not like I'm saying we should make him a Marauder."

  


"Butits Snape. He's a complete and utter git." Remus reminded her.

  


"He's actually a pretty nice person sometimes." she said. She instantly regretted it.

  


"Hel-lo? Lily, this is _Snape_ we're talking about. How can you possibly say he's a nice person?!" James asked.

  


"James, he's all alone. No one should be alone on Christmas, not even him." she argued back.

  


"If _anyone_ deserves to be alone, its him. Why is it so important to you that we call a truce anyway? You don't actually _like_ him or something, do you?"

  


"James Harold Potter you are a thick-headed, arrogant, stubborn old slug! You know what? He actually agreed to call a truce, for Christmas only. Isn't it kind of sad when Severus is more willing to be nice than you?" she said angrily. "You go ahead and have a Merry Christmas James, all of you. And you can have it _without_ me!"

  


With that, she stormed out of the Common Room, leaving the Marauders standing there, stunned. They exchanged several confused looks, but no one spoke for a while.

  


"What just happened?" Remus asked at last.

  


"I think...Lily dumped us." Sirius replied.

  


"Us? I don't recall you dating her too." James said.

  


"Well, not dumped in that sense. But she just said she isn't going to be with us on Christmas."

  


"Oh _this_ is going to be a merry Christmas." Peter said sarcastically. "How can we enjoy ourselves with one of us missing?"

  


"Doesn't it seem weird though?" James asked. "Why is she so eager for us to call a truce with Snape? I would have thought she'd be the last person to defend Snape like that."

  


"No, Sirius would be the last one to call a truce." Remus smiled. "But Lily is just kind-hearted enough to do that sort of thing."

  


"But why?" Peter asked. "There must be _some_ reason she wants to be nice to him all of a sudden."

  


"One way to find out." James said. "Sirius, you and I are going up to her dorm. Remus, you and Peter take my cloak and follow her, see if you can find out anything."

  


"You're suggesting we spy on her so you can go look at your presents?" Remus asked.

  


"I'm _not_ going to look at my presents. I'm just...looking for clues about what's going on." James replied. "Look, tomorrow is Christmas Eve. I know the last thing all of us want is to have Lily mad at us on Christmas."

  


All right, fine. Remus agreed.

**********

"Sirius, be quiet or your going to get us caught." James hissed.

  


"By who? No one is even in here."

  


"Just be quiet and start looking." James sighed, already looking through her bedside table. Sirius began looking through her trunk. "Books of course. Advanced Charms, History of Magic, Christmas Charms for Holiday Fun."

  


"Anything interesting in that last one?"

  


"Nope, just a bunch of Charms for decorating. You find anything?"

  


"Not a bloody thing. Too bad she doesn't keep a diary."

  


"What are you two doing in here?" asked a voice from the doorway. James and Sirius jumped about a foot in the air.

  


"Tamika? God, you scared us to death." James gasped.

  


"Well, I wouldn't have if you hadn't been in here. Now, what are you doing in here?"

  


"We're looking for clues, sort of." James replied. Seeing the confusion on her face, he continued. "We had a fight with Lily. She wanted us to call a truce with Snape."

  


"Is she feeling okay? Why would she suggest a thing like that?" Tamika asked.

  


"That's what we're trying to figure out. She hasn't said anything to you, has she?"

  


"No, not a word. I'd remember something like that."

  


"Thanks anyway Tamika." Sirius sighed. "Come on James, I doubt we'll find anything else."

**********

"Well?" James asked as the door to the dorm opened. He knew it was Remus and Peter because he could hear them, even under the Invisibility Cloak.

  


"Nothing. She's just up in the Owlery crying. She keeps mumbling about how she just wanted to give us the perfect Christmas." Peter replied, removing the cloak and handing it back to James. "How about you?"

  


"I didn't find out a thing. She has a Charm book up there, for decorating Christmas trees, but I didn't see anything. Tamika doesn't know anything either."

  


"How about Sirius? Did you find out anything?" Remus asked.

  


"As a matter of fact, yes. Lily has quite a supply of green underwear. Kidding!" he added, ducking as James aimed a blow at his head.

  


"Well, its getting late." Peter said. "We won't find anything more out tonight. Maybe we should just apologize?"

  


"There is no way I'm calling a truce with Slime for Brains." Sirius said firmly.

  


"What if that's the only way to get her to forgive us?" Remus asked.

  


"She can't stay mad at us forever." Sirius replied. "Can she?"

  


"I'd rather not take that risk. But...I'd still like to know why she even suggested it in the first place." James said, laying back on his bed.

  


"Maybe he did something to her?" Peter suggested.

  


"That's giving him too much credit."

  


"I'm still not apologizing until I have a damn good reason why I should call a truce with Snape." Sirius said before sinking into sleep. James was going to say something, but he thought "Why bother?" They'd just have to figure it out in the morning.

  



	11. Christmas Eve

A/N- Here we go everyone.  The last two chapters of the story.  Will the Marauders stop being so stubborn and apologize, or will they all spend Christmas alone?  There's only one way to find out.  This chapter is really short, but the last one is nice and long.  I couldn't think of anything to put in this one.  Pretty much everything happens on Christmas day.

_On the Eleventh day of Christmas, my best friends gave to me_

_eleven bludgers bludging_

_ten wands a-waving, _

_nine dragons diving,_

_eight rememberalls, _

_seven Quidditch pitches_

_six snitches swooping, _

_five chocolate frogs_

_four butterbeers, _

_three broomsticks_

_two phoenixes_

_and a box of Bertie Bott's Beans._

"Lily, wake up." Tamika said softly.

"Huh?" she asked, sitting up.  She realized she was still in the Owlery.  She must have fallen asleep. "What are you doing up here Tam?"

"I could ask you the same thing, but I think I have a pretty good idea.  James and Sirius said you had a fight last night."

"If you count them being pig headed gits as a fight."

"Close enough." Tamika sighed, sitting down next to Lily. "Did you spend the night up here?"

"I guess so." she replied. 

"What happened?"

"All I did was suggest a truce with Severus, just for Christmas.  Its not like I was suggesting we make him an Honorary Gryffindor and be friends.  Just a temporary stop to the pranks." Lily sighed. "That's not asking so much, is it?"

"Well, look who you're talking to.  They practically run the whole crusade against Snape and the Slytherins.  Besides, he's called you a Mudblood how many times?"

"I know, I know.  But...he's all alone Tam.  No one, not even him, deserves to be alone on Christmas.  That's a time for being with people."

"What makes you think Snape would want a truce either.  He's not exactly the nicest human being on the planet."  Of course, Lily thought, she doesn't know he was willing to.    She wasn't there when we fought.

"I know Tam.  It was just wishful thinking."

"Why don't you go apologize then?  You don't want to be fighting with them on Christmas, do you?"

"I won't apologize to them." Lily said firmly. "They weren't even _listening to me.  And I'm still mad at them.  They can end the fight any time they want to, once they admit they were wrong."_

"Well, I have no idea what's going on, and I doubt its any of my business anyway.  But Lily, just don't do something you're going to regret.  I'd hate to see such a good friendship ruined because of a little fight."

"All right Tam, I promise.  I'll think about it."

"I suppose that's all I'm going to get out of you.  You coming to breakfast?"

"Nah, I'm going to stay here a while longer.  I'll see you at lunch though."

"Okay." Tamika said, hugging her friend. "Merry Christmas by the way."

"Merry Christmas Tamika." Lily said, forcing herself to smile as Tamika left.

"What a stupid thing to do Lily." She told herself. "Here it is Christmas Eve, and your friends are all mad at you.  Well that's just fine because I'm mad at them too."

"They didn't even _listen.  Its a __truce for God's sake!  Its not as if I said we should all be friends.  Truce does not necessarily imply friendship.  More like a cease fire.  But the way they acted, you'd have thought I'd just said I wished I had been sorted a Slytherin." She sighed and sat back against the wall. "And now look what's happened.  You try and bring everyone together for Christmas and you end up being alone yourself.  So much for the perfect Christmas."_

**********

            So much for a truce, Snape thought, staring across the hall at the Gryffindor table.  The Marauders sat on one end, and at the opposite end sat Lily.  From the looks of it, she had suggested they call a truce, and it hadn't gone over too well.  At least they hadn't tried anything on him yet.  It was bad enough he was he only Slytherin left in the school.  He didn't want to spend the remainder of vacation looking over his shoulder, fearing he would be pranked.

            I knew it was too good to be true, he thought bitterly, stabbing at his steak as though it were its fault he was miserable.  Don't you know by now never to trust a Gryffindor?  You should have known better than to trust her.  He glanced up and saw her looking at him.  She clearly  mouthed something to him.  Sorry.  He looked back down at his food and didn't look up for the rest of the meal.  The holidays are almost over at least.  At least then the other Slytherins will be back, and you can go back to hating the Marauders in peace.  You should have known better than to get your hopes up.


	12. Christmas Day

_On the twelfth day of Christmas, my best friends gave to me_

_Twelve pranks on Snape, _

_eleven__ bludgers bludging_

_ten__ wands a-waving, _

_nine__ dragons diving,_

_eight__ rememberalls, _

_seven__ Quidditch pitches_

_six__ snitches swooping, _

_five__ chocolate frogs_

_four__ butterbeers, _

_three__ broomsticks_

_two__ phoenixes_

_and__ a box of Bertie Bott's Beans._

            The next morning, Lily woke up to see her normal pile of presents at the end of her bed.  She was surprised, however, to see some from the Marauders.  It only made her feel even worse about the fight they'd had.  Though, she'd sent her presents to them also.  But she wasn't going to apologize to them.  They were the ones who'd started it, not her.  Why should she apologize.

"But Lily," she said to herself. "What about the Charm you cast on them?  If you're fighting, how can you bring everyone together when the moon rises?"

            Well, she thought, maybe they'll apologize before the moon rises.  Half of her hoped this would be the case.  The other half wanted to go apologize that minute.  Why don't you just go apologize to them, half of her asked.  Apologize for what? asked another voice.  For suggesting that we at least try to get along with Severus?  They have no idea what he's been through with his stepfather.  Why should I apologize for suggesting we call a truce with someone who really deserves to have some happiness for once?  Because you don't want to be fighting with your friends.  Especially not today of all days.  Will both of you be quiet, Lily shouted mentally at the two fighting voices.  Great, now I'm talking to myself.  I'm going crazy.

************

            Everyone was so happy that it was Christmas that hardly anyone noticed that Lily and the Marauders still weren't talking to each other.  Nor did they notice that they were sitting on completely different sides of the table.  They weren't even looking at each other.  In fact, they weren't looking at anyone.  They kept their eyes focused on their food at all times.  The Marauders only spoke to ask for different food items.  Lily didn't speak at all.

            Lily was still wondering if they would apologize at all.  What if hey didn't, she wondered.  Would the charm just be useless, or would it have the opposite effect?  She wasn't sure if she wanted to know.  The Marauders, however, actually felt happy.  They didn't know why, but they felt happy.  They figured it was just because it was Christmas.  But it was just an effect of the Charm.  No matter what, they would feel happy today.  Whether they wanted to or not.

            After the feast, Lily walked across the snow covered grounds, watching the sun set.  She didn't feel like joining the other Gryffindors in the Common Room for more partying.  She wanted to be alone.  I guess they won't apologize, she thought.  So much for the perfect Christmas.  I'll apologize tomorrow.  Tonight, I just want to be alone.

"Look at her down there." James said sadly.  He was watching her from the window in the Common Room.  He could see her walking across the grounds, head hung.  "She looks so alone."

"Well, considering she's by herself, she _is alone." Sirius told him.  He, Remus, and Peter had started watching her also, wondering why James had been staring out the window._

"That's not what I mean."

"You know." Peter spoke up. "Its the weirdest thing.  I know I should feel sad that Lily is mad at us, but I can't help feeling...happy."

"You're right." Remus added. "I feel happy too, and I shouldn't."

"Now that you mention, I am too.  I thought it was just because its Christmas, but still, I shouldn't feel _this happy when Lily is pissed at us." Sirius told them._

"Me either." James began.  Then, an idea struck him. "Sirius!  What was the name of that book we saw in Lily's room?"

"Christmas Charms for Holiday Fun?" Sirius asked.

"That's the one.  Come on." he said, already heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Sirius called, as they tried to catch up to him.

"The library."

"Oh _great, he's turning into Lily."_

************

"Here it is." James cried.  They'd been searching the library for the last half hour looking for the book James and Sirius had seen.  James lay the book on the table in front of them and began flipping through the pages.

"Wait, go back." Remus told him.  He grabbed the book and flipped back a few pages.  They saw that a bookmark had been placed in the pages.

"Hey, that's the one I gave her for her birthday." Peter said. "She must have left it in the book."

"Then this must be the charm she looked up." James said, taking the book back from Remus.  He began reading aloud. "The Merry Christmas Charm is perhaps the most complex of all holiday charms.  It is very difficult to cast, but the rewards it gives are worth it.  Anyone the spell is cast upon will be happy, no matter what, on Christmas day.  In order to feel its full effects, it must be cast upon more than one person.  If all the people the charm is cast upon are brought together as the moon rises on Christmas day, they will experience a feeling of indescribable joy and peace.  They will always remember it as the perfect Christmas."

"That's it." Remus cried.  A little to loudly apparently, because Madame Pince glared at him.  "That must be the reason she wants all of us together."

"Of course.  Its just like Lily to try and surprise us with something like that." Sirius added.

"You know what.  I'll bet you anything we aren't the only ones she cast it on." James spoke up. "I'll bet my broomstick that she cast it on Snape too."

"_That's why she was so eager for a truce." Peter said._

"And knowing Lily, she cast it on herself too." James said.  He stood and put the book back on its shelf. "Come on, let's go."

"_Now where are we going?" Sirius asked._

"To get Lily back." James replied. "That is, if we're all agreed?"

"Of course we are." Remus replied.  Peter nodded his agreement. "Padfoot?"

"If this is what it takes to get Lily back with us, all right." Sirius replied. "She went to all this trouble, we should at least do this for her."

"Then come on." James said.

"How do you know where she is?" Sirius asked, as they chased after James.

"Be quiet and just follow me."

*********

            So much for a perfect Christmas, Lily thought.  I wish I could get rid of this charm.  I hate feeling happy and miserable at the same time.  Just a few more minutes until the moon rises.  I wonder if the Charm has a reverse effect if no one is brought together?  Maybe.  This is already turning out to be the worst Christmas I can remember.  Worse than the year my parents ordered Petunia to go with me when I went Christmas caroling.  That would have been fine, if they had been able to agree on a song to sing.  Petunia liked Jingle Bells for some reason.  Lily wanted something more...poetic.  Like her favorite carol.

"Oh come all ye faithful." Lily sang softly.  She didn't know why she was singing, it just felt like the right thing to do.  And her favorite carol was as good as any other song.

"Joyful and triumphant." James continued, walking to stand beside her.  She smiled.  She knew what why he was here.  And she loved him for it.

"Oh come ye, oh come ye." they sang together.

"To Hogwarts!" Sirius sang loudly, grinning.  The remaining Marauders were making their way across the snow, grinning at Sirius' changing of the lyrics.

"Come and behold him." Remus sang.

"Born the king of angels." Peter sang, smiling.

"Oh come let us adore him." Lily continued.

"Oh come let us adore him." James and Sirius sang together.

"Oh come let us adore him.  Christ the Lord." The five of them finished together.

"Come on." Lily smiled.  She grabbed James' hand and they followed her back inside the castle.  She knew they understood now.  And they only had a few minutes until the moon rose.

**********

            So much for her promise, Snape thought bitterly.  I should have known better than to trust a Gryffindor, especially Potter's girlfriend.  He'd immersed himself into his book for the last couple of hours.  He'd been there ever since the feast had ended.  Not that anyone cared.  He'd never felt so lonely, sitting there in the Common Room, knowing that there was no one there at all.  Even the fire seemed to give him no warmth.  He only looked up from his book when he thought he heard voices.  But that was impossible, wasn't it?  No one was in the Common room outside of himself.

"God rest ye merry gentleman, let nothing you dismay." the voices sang.  Where was that coming from, Snape wondered.  The ghosts perhaps?  No, it sounded like it was coming from the entrance to the common room, but why would anyone be out there?

"Remember Christ our Savior was born on Christmas day." the voices continued.  He followed the sound to the Common Room door.  Who could that possibly be?  "To save us all from Satan's power when we have gone astray."

"O tidings of comfort and joy, comfort and joy." He opened the door and stood in shock at the sight that greeted him.

"O tidings of comfort and joy." Lily finished, smiling.  The four Marauders stood with her.

"What?  You?  Why?" Severus stuttered.

"Merry Christmas Severus." Lily said, still smiling. "We've all called a truce, for today only.  I cast a charm on you when you were asleep, it guarantees a perfect Christmas."

"Lily cast a charm on all of us.  But we all had to be together for it to work." James explained. "It should take effect once the moon rises."

"Ten seconds." Remus told them.

"How do you know that?" Peter asked in surprise.

"Do you really have to ask?" he smiled.  "Three...two...one."

            It was like a wave had suddenly hit them.  They all stood absolutely still as a feeling of indescribable peace and joy came over them.  The book was right.  They had never felt so happy.  They all stood staring at one another as the wave seemed to pass, leaving them still feeling happy.  The feeling was indescribable, and left them absolutely speechless.

"Come on Severus." Lily said at last. "Let's all go caroling around the school."

            That was just what they did.  And even though Severus was spending Christmas with his enemies, and vice versa, they all remembered it as the best Christmas of their lives.  Really, Severus thought, they hadn't even needed the Charm to give them a perfect Christmas.  Overcoming their differences, if only temporary, was enough.  Even though, after Christmas break, they resumed their war, Severus couldn't help but be thankful for that one Christmas.  The first Christmas he had ever felt someone truly cared.  And thanks to Lily, he would always remember it.  It wasn't the Charm that had made that Christmas perfect, and Severus and the Marauders knew this.  It was Lily.  Because without her, who would have even tried to make peace?

A/N- And for anyone who wants to know what the Merry Christmas Charm is, here's the translation.  Most of my spells are in French because that's the translator I have on MS Word.  So anyway, here's what the charm means in English.

_May your Christmas be bright and cheerful_

_May peace be in your heart_

_And may you always keep_

_This gift within your heart.___


End file.
